


2000 year old virgin

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Sexual Themes, Smut, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough adventure Clara gets curious about that damned book that The Doctor keeps hiding from her when she's in the room. He's recently being acting a bit...shy and she's found that just perhaps one of the secrets this Time Lord had, is all a big lie. (fluff to eventual smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Do Boys Lie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/gifts).



> Okay...so first of all...imagine if the Doctor had lied about having sex...I mean..what do we know, he could have. This is for crack and fluff and the idea that 12 is shy about his 'downstairs'. Because part of me finds that...cute. Don't ask...

For what was supposed to be another average adventure that the Doctor had promised her, Clara was about to scream. 

For yet again were they being chased and yet again they were likely to be killed if they didn't make it to the Tardis this time. All because the Time Lord managed to insult one of the elders daughters when he pointed at her...well an appendage and asked why it looked like something that belonged on a male jakkaulopean.

With seconds to spare they'd made it inside the ship and Clara was left panting beside the doors trying to get some breath back. "Why the..hell...are you so...damn rude at times!" she argued only to get an innocent face in response. 

"I don't know! I didn't plan on offending the women, Jesus Clara! I only asked!" he snorted stumbling to the right as the ship lunched into the vortex.

Clara finally managed to her feet and teetered forward into the console to hold on while the ship settled. "Exactly! you asked, you don't think I wondered? It looked like she had 3 heads all with men's...you know what, thingies, on but I'm not just going to ask 'Hey why do you have it on your head?' " 

The Time lord huffed impatiently and tossed his coat onto his chair before sitting down. "I was curious, and well the headman did say if they was anything they could do just say and so I asked a question!" 

Clara went to retort but found she probably wouldn't get anywhere else with the 'toddler' like time lord she was currently gallivanting the universe with. Deciding she needed a new conversation and clothes, she wandered off towards her room, thankfully her and ship had come to terms about the ship's captain and had redesigned her room so it was part bedroom and part kitchen. No more finding wheels of some alien cheese that smelt like burnt rubber in the fridge. 

She laden a tray with a pot of tea and some snacks, biscuits for herself and a big pot of peach Greek yogurt for The Doctor. It was like catnip to him this stuff. She wondered just what on earth made each body have specific cravings like this? Her last one had a love for custard didn't he? huh.

Returning to the console room, she found the Time Lord nose deep in some book, only for him to snap it shut and hide it away as she got close enough to read what it was about. "Ou yoghurt!"  
She smiled at his enthusiasm towards the creamy treat. It really was like having some kid. 

"What were you reading?" Clara asked with a smirk as she set his cup of tea on the side table and tried to look where he'd stashed the volume. The Doctor gulped his mouthful of yogurt and pointed the spoon at her menacingly. If you could call peach yogurt menacing. 

"No looking! Curiosity gets you killed!" he teased with a rather odd expression between seriousness and possibly concern. 

Unsure whether she wished her new top to be covered in peach yogurt she shrugged and changed the conversation. She could always find out when he went off to fiddle in one of the rooms while she was meant to be asleep. 

Several hours later, Clara was sneaking back into the console room. No sign of the Time Lord. He was as she guessed, off somewhere tinkering. She found the book as before tucked under his chair, it was a rather old looking leather bound volume. Possibly some sort of encyclopaedia. When she found nothing out the outside that would tell her what it was about, she glanced towards the hall before sneaking open the first page. 

The Doctor had been tinkering with this old school Harley Davidson for a several hours uninterrupted. He'd started fixing up things he found in junk yards to spend time while Clara was doing more human things, like sleeping. He could sleep with her he guessed, it was possible for him to sleep he just wasn't tired enough.  
He was about to try and bolt something back on the bike when Clara's voice shot though the room. 

"The Complete Guide To Humanoid forms and Carnal Knowledge" 

The Doctor jumped from his position beneath the bike and banged his head. "OW! Gods wha-" 

She was giggling, uncontrollably so that when he finally looked to her she was sat on the floor by the door almost in tears with the book in her lap. "What are you on about?" he asked before going pale at the sight of just what she had said. HIS BOOK.

He gawped like a fish for a good minute watching as she continued to giggle at his floundering. "Doctor...why are you reading a book designed for teaching teenagers about sex...because that is basically what this is, isn't it? It's a science book, looking at the dates maybe something from your academy days even" she smirked opening it again and flicking through the pages in which he'd dog eared. 

He'd marked many a page, from basic communication skills, to things about eating and diets, down to how parts of his body functioned. It seemed that Gallifreyans were a bit too human for their own liking. One part had her smirking though. 

"Adolescence and you..." 

It seem the Time Lord was curious about his nether regions. 

"Why have you dog eared the page about Puberty? Your over 2000 years old Doctor surely you know how your downstairs works by now..."

The Doctor stood still as board and staring at his feet, clutching the spanner in his hand and blushing. "Clara...I"

"Just curious...or is there something you're not telling me?" she smiled pushing to her feet and cradling the book in her side. 

When he didn't answer, she took an educated guess. "You'd said you'd had sex" 

That comment had him looking up again looking confused. "Unless you lied...which is pretty clear from your face, because if I know anything, it's how boys love to brag about their bedroom antics...you've never mentioned yours." 

"I'm not human Clara I don't see why I should have to..." he stared to argue when she cut him off.

"I'm not saying you need to...but your face is telling me that you lied to sound impressive and only recently have decided to look in on the idea...why?" Now she really was curious. Why would he lie about it. To sound cool? Sure maybe. He said loads of shit off hand to sound impressive. But to suddenly become interested in it? 

When he couldn't meet her eyes she took another educated guess. "Now I'm no innocent myself...but I know that look well, it's the same one Sam gave me when his mate yelled out in year 9 Math that he fancied me..." 

Feeling insulted and trapped The Doctor turned away storming to the other side of the room and tossing the spanner down on the mechanic bench to pick up his coat.  
"It's just a book Clara...I have loads of them..." he huffed tugging the coat on and turned almost gracefully yet still clearly blushing to leave the room. 

"Yes...but" she started blocked his way. "This book...is one I've seen you reading every time I leave the room...and you hide it every time I come back...like it's illegal to..." she stopped and smirked when he opened his mouth to speak then changed his mind. 

"Has your mother every told you about the word...Taboo Clara?" he sighed and watched as she stepped aside to let him pass. She nodded. "Mom, no, dad, yes...why"  
"That's what it is...or what I was told..." he stated and walked towards the console room. 

Clara was fighting back laughter once more as she watched him leave. "Wait...so, that time you told me you'd had sex back in the 'Free Love' 70's was a lie then?"  
The glare that was shot over his shoulder towards her should have turn her blood to ice. But really when he was that red in the face with embarrassment that all she could do was laugh. She guessed it was cruel. She shouldn't laugh if she was honest, but the idea of a 2000 year old virgin just killed her. 

Deciding she was no longer tired, she left the Time Lord alone for a bit while she showered and ate, then found him sat in the wire below the console again fiddling. 

He was always doing something. That's when it hit her. Taboo. If he had sexual urges or mating instinct like any other species, she guessed his tinkering habit was a distraction. Well it wasn't like there was anything other Gallifreyans about. He had mentioned the Looming before...how they procreate...but he'd omitted about any physical act. She guessed the species believed they were too high for such things if to call it a taboo. 

When he finally stopped welding she approached and wrapped her arms around her middle hugging him from behind. He didn't flinch. He didn't complain. Just huffed.  
"Sorry I laughed..." she apologised smiling knowing he'd not really taken any offence.

"I doesn't matter..." he replied just staring at her hands.

"So really...?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Really what?" he frowned confused turning to look at her.

"you're a 2000 year old virgin?" she smirked before snorting and letting him go.

The Doctor sighed. "If that's what you call it, but technically I have had kids and a family...so in our species terms I'm not...in yours...yes...I am...okay?"  
Clara smiled and with a giggle just hugged him again making the seat swing a little. 

"The random adventures of a human bi sexual and 2000 year old gallifreyan virgin, wow that's long book title" he joked as a smile finally tugged at his lips. 

Clara pocked him in he ribs. "I don't care what you say, Jane Austen was hot"


	2. Wet sheets are made of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting fluffier...eventual smut in the next chapter, don't' worry, it's coming. Literally. *snorts*

"I never took you for a momma's boy...being all 'Rebel Time Lord" Clara smiled wandering back towards the stairs thinking about fish and chips. 

"Yeah, well...it isn't like a big secret, did you even look at my last body?" he joked lowering the swing seat so he could jump down. 

"Was it the bow tie or the awkwardness that should have given it away" she giggled as he glared and she changed the subject.

"I'm hungry...fancy fish and chips back at my place?"

"Didn't you just eat toast?" he asked recalling he smelt the stuff as he came down here.

"Well yeah but...that was almost an hour ago and my favourite programme is on so...home time...come on, I'll get you extra chips" she promised trotting back up the steps to tap the auto return on the screen which flashed her address, then awaited as the time lord came up behind her clearly lured by the promise of chips and they set off. 

Now sat on Clara's sofa in Clara's flat, eating chips from the local fish shop on Clara's plates with one of Clara forks and watching some soap drama that Clara had called her favourite show with her beside him munching her own fish and chips, the time lord took a second to admire her living room. 

She hadn't cleaned since he was last here. Well obviously because the last time was when he'd picked her up and when they'd gotten back to earth they found it had been well over a fortnight. Whoops. 

Clara has an impressive collection of old girls magazines, random trinkets from travelling, pictures of her family...school stuff. Which she no longer needed seeing as she'd left her job behind now to be a full time companion. 

Clara's sofa was comfy, so were Clara's pillows and if he was really honest he enjoyed the night off from his ship in the home world of Clara. Just...her. Why the hell was she on his mind so much. It was just all...Clara...Clara...Clara. The book hadn't said anything about obsessions with companions. Just spoke about that some of what he was feeling was 'hormonal'? What was he? 16. 

 

He smiled back as she caught him looking at her then just stared at the almost finished plate of chips in his lap.   
The plate had gone a bit cold now yet his loins were heating up. That always happened when he thought about Clara. His whole body just went mad. Never mind his...thing. It did stuff at night that quite frankly he was sure if his mother was alive she'd be punishing him for. 

Okay, it's not like he didn't know what an 'erection' was. The book had explained that bit. But the description of how humans used such an appendage confused him to no end. They were never told about this on Gallifrey. Though they were a 'higher species'. 

"Just curious...but if you don't touch yourself, how do you pee?" 

He was snapped from his thoughts by the rather embarrassing question from Clara and gawped. 

"I'm just curious...I'm guessing you sit down" she said with a straight face, nibbling a chip as if this was everyday conversation. Part of her seemed interested yet he guess a little bit of her was in teacher mode, he guessed she thought she could help. He shrugged not really brave enough to offer a real answer. He didn't need to pee as much as humans, well not unless he'd had too much coffee. 

"I have touched it before, it's not like it's going to bite me Clara, I do shower at times" he retorted trying to sound uninterested and frankly annoyed with her questioning.   
"Okay good so you do clean it at least" she said as if worried her that he was avoid to even wash himself properly. "You know you could ask me anything right, It's not like I can just walk around London going 'oh did you now I'm travelling with a 2000 year old virgin'" 

"Will you stop saying that" he grimaced, hating the idea that he'd missed out on something important in life that his species quite frankly didn't need.   
"I'm only saying, you seem lost in thought so ask away...I am a teacher." she teased going back to munching her dinner. 

Now bravery wasn't really this bodies strong point. But a question was gnawing away at his brain. "you don't hate me right?"

Clara paused with a chip between her lips then shook her head slowly before eating it. "No...why would I?" 

"Well it's just you said on the train that night...that you didn't hate me...so what do...you?" 

Clara blinked unsure about the question when it struck her. "Well, the opposite I guess, If I don't hate you I must at least like you..."

The Doctor nodded as if she'd just explained the meaning of the universe. 

"do you like me?" she asked hesitantly as he looked away again. 

"Sure...I have to like you, I only pick companions that I like...and I let you stay so, I must...like, like...you" 

"Like like me?" she giggled and he rolled his eyes at the childlike joke.

Having finished her dinner Clara set the plate aside and shuffled further into the Doctor's side. She felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing into her and she snuggled into his chest. She found him very much like her Nan's old cat. He was friendly yet mysterious. He'd be playful and talkative one minute and then quiet and brooding the next. He also enjoyed the odd cuddle. As someone who first hated the idea of human contact, he'd grown to allowing the odd snuggle and sofa nap when they were at her place or in the library on the Tardis. 

Yet he also reminded her of her neighbour's dog. For there had been times when he'd just mope about the flat when the doorbell would ring and he'd yell from his position in the house (usually the kitchen staring at her goldfish) like some guard dog declaring that it was the postman and then stand over her shoulder to pester about whatever had been delivered like she was about to get some letter bomb in the face. 

He did have his uses though...for a man who'd never worked in his life he at least had life skills, light bulbs, blocked drains etc. It was like having a live in handyman. But with a sonic screwdriver instead of normal screwdriver and he didn't live there, he just...turned up.

It must have become quite late because by the time 'The Planet of the Apes' movie had finished on TV, Clara was yawning and the time lord seemed to have nodded off in boredom. 

As soon as she removed herself from beneath his arm and stood he jerked awake like he'd been punched looking at the spot where her hand had been on his leg. "Steady..." she chuckled picking up the empty plates and cups.

The Doctor watched her leave to the kitchen before standing and dashing into the hall and into his ship like he'd been bitten. When Clara came back to find he'd disappeared into the ship she just shouted goodnight and made for her room. 

Stripping off she wandered about in her underwear as she prepared for bed, tossing clothes in the wash basket and brushing her teeth that sort of thing. She had just removed her bra when the door flung open revealing a Time Lord carrying her hooded top from the day before. 

"Clara you left your...why are you naked?!" he slapped a hand over his eyes and stumbled back as a blush crept quickly up his neck. 

"Okay, One! Knock! Two, I'm not naked and three look out for the wardrobe!" but that last comment was too late as he spun round to leave only to smack into the wooden box and fall over like his previous incarnation. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she forgot her need for decency as he crumpled to the floor with a muffled ouch and lent over him to check where he'd banged his head.   
"I-I'm fine...ouch though" in those few moment he too had forgotten her lack of upper body clothing and removed his hand only to stare directly at her breasts like some traumatized animal. 

Noticing his stare she slapped an arm back over her chest and watched as The Doctor blushed deeper and then stumbled to his feet before attempting to flee the room.   
"No! wait!" Clara grabbed hold of his wrist preventing his escapes and he froze. 

"Okay, One, don't act like you've never seen a women naked before because I'm sure to hell you have, Two, I give you permission to look, you're not a rapist it isn't illegal Doctor, three can I have my top now?..." 

The Time Lord paused thinking over her words, before slowly turning back around making sure to look at her face and not her chest, before holding out the hooded top.   
Taking the shirt Clara smiled and tossed it onto the chair in the corner before turning herself to continue getting ready for bed. When she turned away the Time Lord found himself unashamedly admiring her body. Why did this little human provoke such unsanitary thoughts from him? The Image of things he want to kiss and even...lick, sent shockwaves of heat into his groin and yet again lost all track of his 'higher species thought protocol' as she bent over. 

When his cock twitched in anticipation he was broken from his thoughts to look down and see that it was doing that damned thing again. He knew he liked Clara...but liking someone had never caused this reaction from his groin before and it was becoming a concern. 

"Good night Clara..." he was out of the room before she could turn around again and only just heard the goodnight she shouted back as he ran down the hall to the Tardis.   
It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. 

In fact, it was happening nearly every night. If the Time Lord was honest with himself just the tiniest bit, Clara provoked urges from him that he'd only ever had a young boy growing up and in the past 1000 years he'd not felt anything like it. 

He'd become prone to trying to sleep the feelings away but when he woke a few hours later he'd find his sheets and grey sleeping bottoms, wet. Acting like he didn't know what it was would have been childish. He knew exactly what had happened because the dreams had caused it. Him, Sleeping with Clara. Doing things to her...in his bed. In Her bed. In her Kitchen....on the console.

He knew how human's mated, it was a very basic instinct, for them at least. But for himself to want such a thing, he felt disgusting and to be messing his sheets like some prepubescent teen was even more an embarrassment that Clara finding out he'd lied about having had human intercourse. 

He changed out of the wet bottom's quickly and left them on the bed knowing his ship yet again would clean them. She had done for months. He come back to his room to find the stains gone as it had never happened. But when he returned to his room after some breakfast in the library he found this time they hadn't been cleaned.   
An argument and a book thrown at the wall later, he was sneaking out of the ship carrying the royal blue bed sheets and the grey PJs into Clara's kitchen to put them in her washer. He'd just lie and say he spilt coffee. She wouldn't know. 

As he opened the machine and started to bundle the sheets in, his companion appeared in the doorway. 

"Morning...what's the plan for today th-" she paused in her greeting as she spotted the wet fronted PJs. She looked to the blushing time lord and then the PJs again before smiling knowingly as he snatched them up and bundled them into the washer. "Spilt coffee..." He stated standing and looking about for the soap stuff Clara used.   
"Why can't she do it?" She asked padding past him to get the soap box from atop the fridge and hand it to him as she flicked on the kettle.   
"she got angry with me and refused to wash them, and I don't mind, any plans? " 

Clara just leant against the counter top smiling as the Time Lord stood in her kitchen looking at the fishbowl looking for all the world as innocent as a child. She guessed in a sense he was. 

"As much as that book looked factual Doctor...I doubt it's exactly helpful, we can talk about this you know, like I said It's not like I can go telling anyone, not that I'd want to anyway...tea?" 

He nodded silently still not looking at her. "Okay...two rules. One, whatever is on your mind you tell me, rule two, whatever is said or done in this flat or in your ship stays in this flat and on your ship, okay?"  
With a sigh he finally broke gaze from the fish and looked to her before nodding again and taking the mug of tea she offered. 

"So, talk, I'm sure that wasn't coffee Doctor, I've seen boys with wet sheets before, I've had boyfriends, it happens, my best mate had a little brother, Danny, sweet lad and when I say little I mean he was like 8 or so years younger than us and you know what kids are like, questions are the only way they learn, he used to ask me stuff all the time because his mother always said he could talk to a teacher...and when he was 12. he asked me about that" she pointed at the washing machine that was now running, meaning the Time Lord wet sheets. "He was too embarrassed that my mate would tell their mom" 

The Doctor stood sipping the tea and contemplating her words. As much as the topic wasn't what he'd like, her voice was calming the worst of his nerves. 

"I'm not 12 Clara..."

As she went to retort he spoke again. "No time for regeneration jokes..."

She just laughed and nudged his side. "This is clearly not something you go through a lot, you're not 100% human and you don't act like humans...but you're human enough and by that I mean you feel the same emotions. You're not dying and you're not sick, you're just feeling something that's started to affect you..."

If this was any other companion, he'd have legged it by now. But for Clara, he stood there. "The question is...what are you feeling?"

The cat had his tongue, big time. For once he was speechless and willed everything he wanted to say through the look he was giving her. 

When he didn't answer her she stepped forward coming toe to toe with him and straightened the kink in his shirt collar. "Ookay clearly your 'like liking' something or someone too much...?"

She was close now. 

Close enough to kiss.

He willed that idea from his brain but she was leaning in closer and he found himself copying her movements till her warm mug of tea was pressed against his chest and her soft lips ghosted over his own. 

"Clara..."

The deep Scottish rumble of his voice stole the moment and she ran with it, leaning up to deepen the kiss and took silent joy in the whimper from his throat.   
Had he ever felt like this? Like he was flying? Maybe. He's sure he'd been weightless before, but feeling weightless while kissing someone and standing rather clearly on solid ground was new. 

The kiss was slow, heated, wanting. Something that spoke words over any speech he could offer. 

When they broke apart and she stood back blushing he found himself smiling at her this time. 

"It's you..." he breathed, as if the idea was a shock. 

Clara set aside her mug and stepped forward again to wrap her arms around him in a hug. 

"I love you too Doctor..."

The words seemed so full of colour. Like someone had just taken the white canvas of his mind and thrown buckets of paint left right and centre. 

Love? was this really what it felt like?

Unable to say anything for the confusion he just lent back down to kiss her again. Finding that right now, it was the only thing in the universe he really really wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To.Be.Continued....  
> if you have any ideas you'd like to add into this please comment them below...I'm always open to input!


	3. The Dark and the Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad adventure, the Time Lord needs to heal and Clara is slowly growing to understand his needs. When he awakes, it's clear his body isn't about to let them sleep in the same bed and not have a bit of fun.

Never again. Never again will Clara ever wish to see a circus planet. 

She'd never been so freaked out in her life about clowns. Just the one during one of the shows was enough. But when they got caught trying to free a space animal from being abused, they had been mobbed and attacked by a good 20 of them...by the time they'd gotten into the Tardis, her clothes had been ripped, she was soaked in water and possibly bleeding.

Clowns weren't meant to grow wings, scream like some giant owl creature before trying to eat you alive right? 

Rows of sharp teeth like sharks and claws. Not like a cats but the whole arm just becoming some huge pincer claw! 

She watched in a haze as the Time Lord stumbled panting into the console to launch them into the time stream as she wiped away tears of shock from her face.

He was shaking, or was that her? Or was it both of them. She could not tell as he lead her into one of the bathrooms and she ripped off the last of her clothes before stepping into the shower. The warm water did her good, finally able to wash away all the mud and dirty water, the drying blood, to see just what injuries she had. For the time being The Doctor had managed to keep his head. Even if a cut above his eyebrow was still bleeding and running into his shirt as he washed her down. 

He couldn't care about himself just yet. He'd survive. But if Clara had been bitten, he couldn't be sure there hadn't been a poison or even a toxin. Though as his hand moved across her skin, the sensation of her curves, her pert bottom, her hands on his shoulders...seared into his memory. 

Not finding a wound too large or too deep, he turned off the water and she wrapped herself into one of the big fluffy towels, holding a smaller one to the wound on her shoulder she rejected the Doctor's offer to patch it himself saying it only needed to be kept clean. "It's stopped bleeding...I just need to cover it so it doesn't get dirty..." she sighed trying to focus past the terrorised fog in her mind. 

Nodding, he purposely turned away, fussing with his own shirt to seem busy. As much as he wanted to comfort her right now, he was dirty and sore but also fighting back the surge of arousal that threatened to flood his loins at the sight of her naked body. 

With a small smile Clara left the room to change, he stripped quickly washing himself down and searching for wounds. He fared a little worse than his companion. A broken finger...no biggy, several slow bleeding lacerations including the one above his eye, guess the medical bay was in order and a horrible darkening bruises on his jaw and ribs from being kicked in the face and stomach as he tried to protect Clara, one could perhaps even been fractured. 

The usual scrapped knees and palms, mud and broken finger nails were minor things to add to the list for both of them. 

Exiting the bathroom in just a towel he made for the medical bay. 

His ship had been kind enough to set him clothes down inside the room and he dropped the towel exchanging it for his PJs. 

Strapping of his finger came first. Couldn't do with it trying to set awkwardly. Next he patched up the cut in his brow which was becoming a bit more difficult with it swelling. A few other cuts got plastered before he wrapped some healing gauze around his torso that would at least kill off the pain it took to move for awhile. 

He could do with some sleep. He felt physically drained for once in long long time and right now he didn't want to pass out and frighten Clara half to death thinking he was dead if he went comatose. 

Padding out of the medical bay he went looking for her and found her in the kitchen with a bucket of ice cream in her Pyjamas half eating and half crying looking liked she'd just had a bad break up not being attacked by rabid alien clown monsters. 

"Clara..."

His deep Scottish purr pulled her from her trance that was mint chocolate chip ice cream and she eyed him almost cautiously and confused. 

"We need sleep...we need to rest and mentally recover or this might just have worse effects"

He could already feel his own head begin to pound like someone kicking on a metal door. The strength in his legs wavered for a second and it was by the grace of Clara that he didn't face plant the floor. 

"Agreed...I'm done" she admitted helping him towards the nearest bedroom. The bedroom the ship offered was the Time Lords own. The room seemed cavernous, a black dome like roof with galaxies and stars projected upon it, made the place glitter like some fairytale, the darken blue carpet, bedding, even the walls. All the same colour as the ship itself. The room held several old dark mahogany chest of drawers and the odd wardrobe which she guessed didn't hold clothes. 

She helped him into the over sized bed before climbing in beside him unable to bring herself to leave his side right now. 

Having not seen him sleep before she became worried as his skin became cooler. 

"Doctor...you okay?" it was such a rubbish question with how badly beaten up he was, but she really couldn't be any more help. Her own mind and body were shuck and the headache and memories she felt creeping up on her made her afraid to close her eyes.

"I-It's just sleep, Clara...it happens...come, in here with me" he's losing consciousness but his hand reaches up from below the sheets to press against her temple and suddenly the world is white. 

She feels nothing. Okay...there was something, but she couldn't put her finger on what. All the pain...the headache...gone. Where was she? 

"Clara?" 

The Doctor's voice echoed and for a moment she saw nothing but white till a faint glow of his face appeared then suddenly she was sat with him in the library on his lap. But she wasn't. She knew she couldn't be. 

That incident wasn't all some dream...only now she was asleep, right?

"Doctor what's going on? Why are you shaking..." she found the hand she seemed to be holding trembling as if he was frail.

"I'm fine...it's just how Gallifreyans cope when injured seriously enough, but not enough that we need to regenerate, were in a coma. You can wake yourself up once I'm done, but I'll need a good day or so before I do, so just leave me in my room...I've left the ship in a safe place, we'll be fine" 

She took his hands, stroked his jaw and ran her hand through his soft salt and pepper curls. "But...You feel real?" 

"Clara, I am...I'm right next to you, what your feeling is what you already memorised. Were inside your head, right now. I need to make sure your not scared by those creatures, or you may not sleep for a long time, human's needs sleep..." he sounded tired himself so Clara merely nodded. 

"Describe what you saw...get it out of your mind and I'll replace the memory..." he smirked but Clara was confused, "How can...you just do that?"

"By having the memory manifest here...I can shock your brain into letting it go, you may have one or two bad nights were you recall the fear, perhaps even awake to thinking you heard something, yet, you won't see them...feel them...you won't know the incident anymore, just know what it was, is gone" he placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. 

"Think Clara...what did you see?" 

Closing her own eyes see tried to picture the city...the tent...the weird creatures, the howling, the razor teeth, the way the wings caused the drafts in the air. Suddenly the thought was all too real and a snarl had her spinning in place.  
She was no longer in the Time Lords lap but on that same grassy field, one of the creatures but feet away and she screamed...well she tried, but no sound left her mouth. The creature came closer and closer and she began to run.

"Clara...don't think about it following you, make it stop...make it stand still"

She grit her teeth and skidded to a stop, the creature now hovering over her back, she clamped her eyes shut and willed with all her might for it to disappear. But it stayed. She began shouting for him, becoming more and more nervous as it breathed down her neck. 

"Doctor...Doctor?!....DOcT-" 

As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone in a multitude flash of colours and sparks behind her eyelids, fireworks and warmth...the doctor's lips.   
Without opening her eyes she felt him smirking, his hands leaving her head and his breath against her cheek.   
He pecked her lips once more for his own sanity if anything and sat back. 

Now opening her eyes, she found she was still in that library. The Tardis library that she loved so much she'd recalled every shelf and tile on the floor to memory. "Now...try again, think...what did it look like?" the Time Lord was chuckling at her confusion but she tried. 

"Well...it was...err...black?" No...No it hadn't been. It flew? though did it have legs or didn't it? 7 arms? or did it just feel like it had been.

"I-I can't...it's...like, like one of those dreams you really enjoy and then, then wake up to find you can't recall why you loved it so much, but that you just DID!" she smiled wriggling from his lap and jumping to her feet. 

"See?...now you should sleep much better, you'll recover in about 48 hours mentally, physically I guess it's how you treat that wound..." he pointed to the one that leaking on her shoulder through her pyjama top.   
Looking at the spot he was pointing she saw the blood seeping though the small patch of cotton wool she'd placed over the cut, she hissed as it stung. "Oh"

Wait...this was her memories so how?

"How is that happening? I'm asleep...right"

"Yes...but that is sign, your brain telling you something wrong...the dressing needs changing and perhaps some painkiller's wouldn't go amiss" he casually picks up the tea cup from the table beside him and takes a sip. "Now...go on, by my calculation, you'll have had 6 hours, that's enough for now since you haven't eaten for almost double that...go have breakfast, take a walk in the gardens...just leave me, I'll be okay." 

As she went to reach out to him again she found her vision blurring, he was tilting, the library fading away till she found herself staring at his lifeless form laid beside her in his bed in the Tardis. 

Sitting up she gasped. He looked...dead. Skin almost ghostly white and he wasn't even breathing. 

Coma.

Coma patients didn't breath. She recall watching those medical shows and seeing how they were on life support, didn't he need that? 

She began to panic and rushed to gather a blanket from the chair across the room to cover him with. As the lighting changed in the room she was reminded that the ship wasn't likely to allow him to die. He was on life support. She just couldn't see the machine working because it had no need for wires or tubes. Finally letting her panic fade off after tucking him tightly under the covers so he was somewhat warmer, she began to think about the growling in her stomach. 

She was hungry. 

Looking to her shoulder she found the wound was indeed bleeding though and looking to her watch. It had been 6 hours and 23 minutes. She really was going to have to learn to trust him sometimes. 

 

The few days without the roaming Time Lord were worrisome. The ship felt alien, more alien than ever without his voice and presence and Clara had taken to camping herself in the control room with a bean bag, some blankets, pillows, some good books, snacks and her phone. 

The control console screen flashed a digital clock. A countdown. 3 days worth of no Time Lord. she hated every second. For the days she spent on earth she'd almost forgotten just how lonely he must get without her around since she had a home and friends and family...a job. She had Facebook and Tumblr to read, so at least earth didn't seem so far away. 

In the Time Lord's last few hours of the healing coma, she moved her camp to his room. Made a Lasagne with aid of the ship for when he woke up, more than likely starving, and flasked up some tea having been somewhat told by the ship via SMS that he'd be a bit...stiff. 

He'd basically been dead, she smacked herself on the head for not having guessed he'd need a bit of aftercare at least. 

She watched as the colour returned to his skin, as the wounds which had looked so bad a few days ago seemed to been in there final stages of healing now and with a sigh of relief she watched his chest start to rise and fall in the last hour as he began to wake. 

As his eyes opened and he tried to turn his head she found herself fighting back tears. They were okay.

 

"So...anything happen while I was, gone?" he asked curiously as she held the mug for him to drink. 

With a bit of help he was now sat up against the head board, a little dazed yet, feeling fine. "Not really...earth is still intact, no major news, I've finished that book on medieval witch hunts you told me about and yeah I do not want to go see that thanks" she smiled setting the cup aside and cuddling into his arm. 

"How you feeling? All there?" she reached a hand out to his chest happy to finally feel the two heartbeats thrumming away in his ribs. 

"It seems so...bloods just got back into my toes so give it a bit an I'll be back on my feet" he smiled wriggling said toes under the sheets and making her giggle.   
"Why can I smell...meat sauce?" he asked sniffing gently, looking about confused. Clara smiled and moved to pick up the dish. "I made you some lasagne, I thought perhaps that even if you have a better stamina for eating, that after three days of hard recovery you'd be hungry..." 

As she lifted the lid and the smell grew stronger, his stomach growled loudly announcing it too was awake. "It seems, you would be correct" he laughed licking his lips as she settled down to feed him for a few mouthfuls. 

She'd made the dish big enough for 6 people, knowing they could always stick it in the fridge later if needs be, but in which the way the Time Lord was now into a fourth helping she was glad she'd not just made it for one. 

"I lub pasda" he mumbled with his mouthful chewing rather hurriedly as if it couldn't get inside his tummy soon enough. 

"I noticed" Clara giggles reaching over to wipe away some tomato sauce from his chin. Putting her own plate aside now having had her own dinner she moved to pull away a few of the heavier sheets around him, didn't wanting him getting over warm. It was as he put the plate down now finished, she went to grab a lump in the sheets to pull them back, yet found it wasn't the sheet when a rather shocked yelp of surprise came from the time lord.

"Careful!"

She jumped back in shock as he leant forward blushing beet red. 

Oh my. 

She guessed all his limbs must have gotten a bit, stiff. 

"It-It'll go away, don't worry, it's a side effect, that's all..." he wasn't about to admit that he'd spent the past three days dreaming up adventures and dates with her, picnics and movies, kissing, cuddling on the sofa...making love. 

Clara merely nodded and decide she'd just wash up the dishes instead and let him shower. 

Apart from a bathroom break, a shower and more food she'd made The Doctor stay in his room for a day for his own safety. There was a chance he could blackout at random. He said it was a bit like a computer crash, that he'd have to just reboot again really, yet it would probably not be great if there were in danger when if it did happen. 

As bedtime rolled around again she padded into his room like it was the most normal thing in the world and climbed in beside the reading Time Lord.   
The Doctor paused in his reading to watch her settle under the sheets beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked perhaps a bit timidly. 

"It's just for tonight, then I can at least be here if you don't feel well, yeah?" 

He was about to protest and say he was fine now, yet when she leant over and kissed his cheek to then turn off her side light and settle in, he was lost for a response. Was this really going anywhere? It wasn't like he'd agreed a relationship here, but kissing Clara and Clara's kisses were really stuck to his frontal lobe right now. Shutting the book and putting it aside he sat there wondering whether to sneak up for his trusty old school manual he'd originally been hiding or just settle to sleep himself. 

It was a solid fifteen minutes of contemplation before he decided to sleep, mostly all of it spent staring at the small human sleeping beside him. He lay back looking at the ceiling of his room for a while as the ship lulled him to sleep with the moving galaxies and stars she projected above him. 

He tried not to dream these days. But when he subconsciously migrated to spooning into her back, he found himself pinning her to the wall of some alien ship with his pants down, fucking her for all the life in him. 

It felt so good. It was more pleasurable than the first time he opened a yogurt pot and got that first spoonful of fresh peachiness in his mouth. No matter how hard he fucked her, she moaned, begged, clawed at his shoulders...

His own groin throbbing and aching with an increasing need to climax.

As he buried himself deeper into the dream unwitting to leave it's warmth and the sound's Clara made in his head, the small human was indeed awaking herself.   
Clara was awoken by the Time Lord grinding into her. She pressed back into him at first hoping that he'd stop, but as he began to mumble louder into her neck she realised the Time Lord was well lost in a dream. 

She managed to roll over without waking him, sneaking a peek under the cover's like some horny schoolgirl to see the tent in his grey pyjama bottoms that had already begun to wet the front of them. He grumbled sleepily having found her warm moved and she was quick to snuggle closer again fighting a giggle. 

He was all fluffy haired and scruffy jawed, all sleepy and domestic looking. The current erection he was sporting just made the situation even better. 

Unable to fight her curiosity, she very slowly slid a hand down his chest, pausing at the waistband when he practically purred at something in his dream. She knew she shouldn't really...touch him. He wasn't awake, but he was unlikely to ever give her permission when he was awake either. 

A little touch wouldn't hurt. She'd just...help. She wasn't going to get to sleep again knowing he was this turned on. Dipping her hand under the waistband she let her finger's graze the shaft of his arousal and she froze when he bucked his hips. She bit her lip hard as she felt it throb under her fingertips.

He really wanted to come. He could feel her stroking him now, as they sat in the Tardis library naked and surrounded by old books. He groaned deeply at the way she teased his cock, biting his lip at the sight of her licking up the little droplet of pre cum that was seeping from the swollen tip. Why wasn't he coming? 

He could feel her strokes slowly out of sync with his dream, the dream fading...the warmth becoming closer and before he could argue with himself to go back into the dream his eyes were open and the sight of a blushing companion met his gaze. 

It took him a few moments to realise she had hold of his erection. Uncertain what to do, he just stayed still but as she went to continue to stoke him, he moved and rolled away, going to climb from the bed but Clara grasped his arm and he froze once more. 

"Don't run away yet...don't you tell me for one second you haven't wanted this"

The Time Lord swallowed and slowly reversed his movements till he was laid back down facing her once more. "Wh-what if I had?"  
Clara smirked. "you can't be a virgin forever right?" 

He rolled his eyes at the word again. "Oh come on! I've told you Clara, I'm not...that"

Her giggling into the pillow didn't help his pride much. "Okay..okay...here's the offer, you can either tell me to go back to sleep and ignore the fact you've just been dry humping me for the past hour at least, or...I can show you how to use it, unlike that book will" 

She sat up and flicked on the table light. "My bet is...you'll go read till it goes away"

The Doctor sat up mimicking her movements and looked shocked...though yes he guessed he probably would. 

"Are you a betting man? or just a wana-be 'rebel time lord' Doctor?" he could hear the teasing in her tone but he knew she wasn't a human teenager.   
"What...what if I really don't want to do it?" he asked cocking his head like a confused puppy.

Clara's eyebrows rose in thought but shrugged. "Then we don't, I'm not going to force you, I just know you're curious as hell and to be honest it's unfair to leave you so confused...what if you ever run into a planet that does the act as some ritual...how will you know what to do?" 

The Doctor grimaced and shuffled when he saw the sheet tenting over his erection, it was starting to bother him.   
Was this really such a tough decision...

"I won't tell your mom, if we ever see her"  
That seemed to perk him up and smirk came across his face. "Ookay...but can you..-"

"Explain first? Sure...I don't see why not" Clara giggled before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Teaching an Alien about sex...well this would be fun.


	4. Spin me right round, baby right round!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to give this whole...sex thing a spin. Even add the washer machine in for added bonus.

He watched a bit eagerly as her hand wrapped around his cock again and bit his lower lip as she started to stroke. 

"Why..ah! why the hell does this feel so good if it's bad?" he asked rocking his hips to meet her movements when she leant up to kiss him again. 

"It's not bad...the whole 'it's a bad' story is just something parents say to make you not do it..." she explained. "My dad never said to me I couldn't masturbate...though he never really mentioned that, just I shouldn't fuck a boy till I was 18, even if the age limit was 16" 

The Time Lord began to play with her hair as he pondered the words. "Masterbate?" 

"Yeah, it's the human word for 'touching your yourself for pleasure' " she giggled placing a kiss to his cock making him jerk in surprise and then look confused when she let him go. The words made sense, yet the meaning wasn't there. The whole concept of physical pleasure was like some preschool lesson to him right now. 2000 years and none had ever told him he could do this? How rude. 

Lifting hand he touched his right nipple. "So touching, is masturbating?" he asked looking at her then his hand then her again like he was being naughty. It took a bit of will for Clara to hold back the snort at the look on his face. 

She swallowed the laugh and shook her head, "No I meant this" she gently ran her finger over the underside of his erection once more smiling as the Time Lord murmured a moan at her touch. 

"When I meant touch yourself, I meant touch your penis" She shouldn't be enjoying this, but really right now this was a lesson worth giving. It was just as fun as that time Jane Austen taught her how to French kiss without drooling. 

She reached up for his hand and helped to guide it towards his cock only for him to pull his hand back short of it and frown like it would bite.

"What...what are you doing?" 

"Helping...just touch it, trust me, it can't hurt you" she smirked as he still tried to pull his hand away. "But...But I like you doing that" he pouted wishing she'd continue what she'd being doing to the increasing needy feeling between his thighs.

"I know, but at one point you'll get in this state and I might not be her to help you with it, so you need to learn it yourself" she offered as he finally relaxed his arm and curled his fingers around his cock. 

"Now what?" he asked glowering at his hand as if it would just do the thing. The thing being make it feel as good as what Clara made it feel like. 

"Stroke it" she giggled helping him move his hand slowly up and down his length. He wussed out after a few go's alone and pulled his hand back folding his arms. "Nope, don't like it as much as you doing it" 

Rolling her eyes she pulled him into a rough kiss, one he happily sank into as she being to stoke his nipples. "You like that huh? It's rare to find a guy who likes his nipples touching" she smirked nipping his bottom lip as he smiled. 

"I'm not human Clara..." he said as if it was the answer to everything right now. 

"Ready for lesson 3?" she asked leaning down to kiss each nipple making the Time Lord gasp and then she wriggled free of his night shorts before straddling his lap.   
"S-sure..." his hands automatically went to rest on her thighs caressing them lightly with his thumbs as tried not to look at her knickers.

"Okay, lesson 3, Do you know how you use it?" 

He blinked, then looked to his cock and the spot between her own thighs. The book had show a man laid on a women but they'd both been cut in half. Thinking hard, he recalled the man's penis looked to be joined with the women somehow. 

"Cut it in half?" was the only idea he could come up with. He'd not really understood the pictures very well. He was more a picture lover than a wordsmith. 

Clara gawped at his innocent look. "Ookay, no. The picture was like that just so you could see his penis inside the vagina Doctor, you don't need to cut me up"

"whY WOuLD HIs Wee tHiNgy Be InSIdE mY MOtHer'S gREaT AunT VaGIna?!" The Time Lord suddenly burst out in shock sitting up and pushing her back till he was leant over her. It took a second for Clara to understand the rush of words but she burst out laughing at his confusion and shock horror when she realised what he'd said and not understood. 

"Oh god, for a higher species I expected a better student...I didn't mention your mother's great aunt, I was talking about the women in the book. I'm talking about me! I was asking do you know where you put your penis INSIDE me?" she stated leaning up to kiss his jaw still laughing. 

The Doctor blinked again and looked at her laid beneath him. "W-why would I need to do that?"

"Well, that's sex. That's how humans, mate, as it were your meant to put yourself inside me so we make a baby..." she paused thinking about what she just said when he gawped again.   
"But that doesn't always happen! We have sex for pleasure not just babies...like, now we're not having babies...it's just for, fun, we do it to show we love each other" she quickly added when he looked like he was about to leg it from the room. "We have ways to prevent babies...like...I'm on the pill for example, long story short it just means won't have a baby" 

Closing his mouth again The Doctor pouted in thought. 

"Does it feel like...when you touch it?" he asked looking down between her thighs at her lacy underwear. Clara nodded sliding her hands into his silver curls. "A little bit yeah, but, it's also different, a good different but I can't really describe it to you since I'm not a guy and I haven't done it to a women myself, but for me it feels good, I-I don't know it's hard to describe..." 

The Time Lord began to sit up away from her worried that he was scaring her but she grasped his hips and pulled him against her so he relaxed. "Why don't you have look?" she smirked gesturing that he have play with her downstairs. 

Curious, he sat back on his heels looking between her spread legs. He was about to lean down to move aside her knickers, when he paused and turned reaching over to the bedside table for his glasses. "What are doing?" Clara giggled as he settled on his elbows between her legs with his glasses on and eyeing her cunt. 

"Investigating" he smiled as if the situation was a deadly concern. She watched with amusement as he gently touched her through her underwear at first, feeling the warmth and nodding as if he approved. 

Next he carefully moved aside the material to peak, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit as he got closer. Being examined like some science project wasn't exactly sexy. But the moment was rather arousing she had to admit. It was actually quite nice not to rush right now. 

"Do we take these off?" he asked quietly tugging gently on the fabric of her lacy knickers and she lifted her hips so he could remove them. 

Settling back down he cocked his head like a confused puppy before shuffling closer til his nose was almost touching her clit. 

She reached a hand down into his hair to encourage him to continue. He was sure what made him blow lightly on her soft folds but he enjoyed the little squeak she gave at the feeling. He did it again with a smirk before shuffling a hand up stroke very lightly with his middle finger. He memorised every whimper and move she gave under his touch, how soft and warm her folds were, how wet she became as he thumbing her clit. Now for a taste test her leant in and flicked his touch against the sensitive nub, hearing her moan he did it again, a longer lick, a harder one until he we lapping at her cunt like a hungry cat trying to identify the taste of her on his tongue. 

Sweet and sticky like a fruity maple syrup? A strong autumnal like taste which he found purely just to be her. The more her played and explored the wetter he found she became and the more her scent filled the air. Like some form of hormone even that attracted him like a bee to flower, something that stirred the thickening arousal inside him. 

"Doctor...please...I want you" Clara breathed heavily hoping he'd get the message. The Time Lord glanced up blinking at his almost breathless companion, her legs beginning to tremble with lust. Shuffling over her once more he was pulled into a rough passionate kiss, something that was thirst quenching like getting a glass of water from the kitchen and not the bathroom. 

Taking hold of his erection once more she brought him to her entrance and shushed him as he suddenly became nervous. 

"It's okay..."

"Can...I look first?" He'd never sounded more unsure of something in all the time she'd known him. Okay, maybe a few times things had been the same but this was rare. She nodded and he slipped back down her body to see where Clara was trying to guide him as she spread herself to his view. 

Just testing he wasn't getting the wrong idea he placed a finger against her anus. 

"Not this one right?" he asked making her squirm and giggle. "Wh-Nooo...the one above it" she laughed as he smirked. "Just checking..." he purred as he carefully entered a finger into her dripping entrance. 

"So, this goes in there then?" he gestured pointing at his cock and then her cunt, smiling when Clara nodded and he nodded back like they were scientists and they'd just solved some mathematical problem. 

When he didn't move back over her she sat up to pull him down again, "Remember how it showed it in the book?" she asked as she locked him in place with her legs making him relax. He nodded leaning down to kiss at her throat. The skin so smooth and pale the temptation was too much. 

He continued to kiss her throat and collarbone as Clara went to guide him inside again, as the heat of her met the head of his cock he whimpered into her neck. "A-are you sure...that feels a bit small to put my-ah!" 

They both gasped simultaneously as he penetrated her entrance and his length sunk deeply into her core. "AH...Clara, y-you're so tight, oh, oh rassilon!"   
The feeling was the frighteningly new to him. Something so warm and tight, it felt sinful and beautiful at the same time. He felt his brain stuttering from the way the blood drained faster down to his cock and he felt himself give one command. Thrust. 

He felt Clara's hand's on his hips holding him still when he jerked, flailing a little from confusion and overwhelming want to steamroll to towards the pleasure that his genitals seeked. 

"Breath...Doctor! Breath, you're not breathing!" she half tutted patting his bum with one hand making him lower his gaze back to her rather than the headboard.   
When he finally faded back into reality from his dream like state she let him rock his hips, for a man that hadn't seemed to have a clue about sex, he found his rhythm very very quickly and it wasn't just that, if she'd have known time lords had such stamina, she'd have played for a hell of lot longer. 

Over the course of 2 and a half hours, she found that perhaps this was a reason why they didn't mate like humans. He was good...too good. She lost count of her orgasms after he teased a fourth one from her, chuckling and lifting her hips again to change angle as she bit her lip and tried to tell him she couldn't handle the pleasure anymore, but he just kissed her lovingly and she was lost into a fifth not 8 minutes later. A tiny part of her never wanted him to stop, he filled her completely, so thick and deep, so full and in all the right places. But as he finally began to growl and curse into the pillow and thrust faster she urged him on, grasping his bum and scratching at his back when he came, groaning loudly into the bedding as she felt his cock twitching sharply inside her. 

The afterglow was quiet, by that it was spent sleeping. It hadn't taken the Time Lord more than 5 minutes before he'd nodded off, almost on top of her.   
"Higher species, my bum...you're still a man" she grumbled sleepily into his chest as she drifted off beside him. 

 

When she woke, she found him gone. She knew he'd get bored sleeping and probably wandered off to fix that bike again or tinker with something else. But after grabbing her dressing gown and a cup of tea, she found him in the library. Sat staring off into the fire and munching his favourite little triangle sandwiches. When he caught her approaching out of the corner of his eye he turned to look at her. 

The first thing she noticed was how innocent and wide eyed he looked. Vulnerable even. God, she hoped she hadn't traumatized him or something. They're hadn't been a rule that they weren't allowed to have a physical relationship was there?

"You okay?" she asked sitting on the sofa opposite and curling up into the dressing gown. 

He said nothing but swallowed the mouthful and nodded shyly, notably eyeing her bare legs. 

It was good few minutes and another triangle sandwich before he spoke up. "so...that was, sex then?" it was as if he'd been dreaming. 

"Yeah, I guess, I mean the principle, sure, but everyone has sex...differently, different position, toys...and things" 

"Positions?" he enquired curiously the sparkle appearing in his eyes again like he'd been told of a mystery and Clara smiled. "Yeah, we did what is called 'Missionary' but there's doggy style...the lotus, the cowgirl, the reverse cowgirl...the spin cycle, that one where we sit on a washing machine at the same time..." 

She started laughing at the face he pulled at mentioning the washing machine. "I doubt the TARDIS will allow us to do that!"

Clara shrugged "I have one back at home?"

She'd never seen him move so quickly. He was up and into the console room like lighting and before she had even finished her mug of tea, she was screaming his name sat in his lap on the washer. When he cracked up the spin speed and nudged her for a second round only ten minutes after...she started to wonder if this had really been a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their will be a fifth chapter...although what are people's opinion on an ghost pregnancy? like a 'whoops i'm up the duff- how the hell did this happen' only for a few weeks later, 'oh it okay i wasn't pregnant, yet still oh my god! Doctor where can we buy super alien sized and 100% no baby condoms?"


	5. Crash Course In Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a now sex addicted Time Lord lets his guard down?

It's been just over a week since the Time Lord learnt the 'funs' of a washing machine on spin cycle. 

Clara had enjoyed the first few rounds as it were, then when he seemed hooked she had to find him odd jobs to do.

As Tuesday rolled around, she found it pouring with rain and her fridge becoming low. 

She sent the 'Spin Cycle' addicted Time Lord out on a shopping trip with a list of things to buy, all named properly and even with pictures of the tins and packets so he'd not get mixed up.

He'd been at Tesco's for a solid hour walking about with a basket, on the phone to her discussing meals and occasionally the prices of things before turning the conversation and she'd end up blushing from his suggestion of how he'd like to use the honey on more than toast. Ah Honey and butter on toast...best way to wake up. Even better when he could eat it in bed with Clara. 

"Erm...Beans?"

Clara paused on the opposite end of the phone. "Greenish Tin...Heinz"

The Time Lord glanced the shelf before moving to the left a bit and reaching for a tin with a triumphant HA. But just as he went for it he noticed it said with chilli.   
"Clara...which one? Theirs like...6 versions here" why in the name of Rassilon did humans need so many versions of beans, ones with chilli, with more than one kind of bean, ones with little sausages, BBQ flavoured, even ones with less salt? 

Clara smiled "I usually get the normal ones and the ones with the little sausages" 

The Time lord did as he was told and put two of each can in the basket. 

"I'm almost done, just need the milk and I'll go pay..." he said spinning on heel and making back for the fridges.

He hung up just as he went to pass the medical isle. The sign branding Durex catching his eye and making him stop. Now if anything this regeneration was curious. More curious than any cat you'd ever meet. He scratched at his unshaven jaw absentmindedly as a women past him, pretending to think and not be looking at the rows of condoms and sexually related items on the isle to his left. The store was quiet. Could it hurt to...browse? Good students did research by themselves didn't they?

Her Time Lord should have returned 20 minutes ago. 

She was about to call him again when the familiar vwoop of the TARDIS rang through the flat and the blue box appeared in her hallway. 

"Clara! I'm....horny" was the statement she heard before looking up to see the Time Lord with 3 Tesco's bags on the floor beside him and bottle of Durex play gel in one hand.  
It was something about the scruffy look, hair wild, unshaven jaw, grey t-shirt, with just his overcoat, his trousers just low enough on his hips to see the waistband of his underwear showing and the twinkle in his eye that had her on her back and him between her thighs not 10 minutes worth of foreplay later.

The second round had somehow managed to knock the Time Lord out enough that he hadn't heard the phone ring, or that Clara had been on the phone for the past thirty minutes to her Step Mother. 

As the Time Lord came round from his sex slumber he heard drifted words from the kitchen. 

"He's not really my-well we have been dating but...no it's not serious...I know how that sounds but he isn't that much older-"

"He's not really into big dinners..."

"No No he isn't a vegan..."

"Err, no he isn't allergic to anything that I know of...and yeah he might have work-"

"I-I'm still happy to come over if Dad wants but...yes he is a Doctor...no he isn't Russian!"

The Time Lord shuffled out of bed and padded to the door listening now.  
"He's currently asleep, yes I know its half 2 in the afternoon but he didn't get out of work till 2am last night and he's got the day free..." she lied again. Gods could her step mother talk. 

"Roast beef will be fine..."

"I'll ask him once he's had his coffee but I know he'll not be up to it..."

Clara only spotted the Time Lord when she turned to hang up and put the phone back in the holder.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked biting her lip. The Doctor shrugged sleepily and blinked as she crossed the room to place a kiss on his jaw.

"Sorry, I was trying to get my step mother forcing you to dinner tonight, they want to meet you..."

"Clara..." the Doctor tone had dropped to almost seriousness.  
Here it comes. 

"I'm not your boyfriend..." she could have sworn she spotted the sadness in his eyes at that comment he kept repeating but some part of her felt perhaps it was pity for her rather than himself. 

A man that could change his face and outlive her was no model for a relationship. 

"That said, I'm not leaving unless you tell me..." he smirked and lent down to kiss her. As Clara wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss she realised they were just wasting time. 

Wasting away boring days of earth, two broken souls that sort safety in each other. Loosing Danny made her realise how fragile humanity really was. The Time Lord seemed to have a cursed gift of new life, something that caused him great pain, but gave this little blue planet a glimmer of hope.

As the kiss became passionate to the point where another round of sex was on the books, the peace was ruined by the postman hammering on the door.   
They jumped apart and Clara made for the door. 

The Doctor stood in place and let his head fall back and bang against the wall. He was torturing himself for an addiction. 

As faces of companions and previous lovers flashed through his mind his hearts told him to run. They were battered and bruised, aching and weak from thousands of years of abuse no matter how many times he regenerated. 

He had bad blood, he had problems, he had regrets. He had ghosts. 

But he had Clara. 

Human she maybe but she was the greatest cure for it all. Unwilling to spoil her good mood her left for his ship, padding down the hall in his undershirt and boxers, letting the door click softly while Clara fussed with a box from Amazon and muttered about instructions. 

It must have been a solid hour later before Clara became concerned about the Time Lords disappearance, she'd first thought he probably just gone to dress, maybe tinker around...with the box still sat in her hallway she wasn't worried about him flying off somewhere...but as the second hour rolled on and he didn't come out making any sly jokes about the washing machine or returned to following her like a cat, (He'd been hovering around her back for many days now as if he was afraid she'd get attacked) she went to investigate. 

Making two mugs of tea for them both, she entered the Tardis finding the lights lower than usual.

"Doctor?" she whispered into the ship as if she would awake something sleeping. Seeing he wasn't in the console room, Clara made her way down the corridor wondering just where he might be hiding. It was the flash of lights on the wall towards the library that caught her attention. She gave the wall of the ship a gentle pat as a thank you as she entered the cavernous library. 

"Doctor?" 

She hadn't heard a reply yet the sound of paper being crumpled and thrown caught her attention and she turned to see him sat at one far end with a note pad in his lap and pile of scattered paper balls around his feet.

He was so focused on writing that he'd not heard Clara enter and only looked up to her smiling when a mug of tea was half held under his gaze.   
"Oh...thank you" he muttered taking the mug and setting on the table beside his seat. 

Clara bent down and picked up one of the balls of paper and flattened it out...

My Sun, My Rain,   
My Thunder, My Hail.  
My Light, My Dark,  
My Saviour, My Heart.  
My Clara.

It had been roughly scribbled over yet still legible and she fought back a giggle. "Are you writing poetry?"

The Doctor blushed and shoved the pad from his knee trying to act as if it was nothing. With a smile, Clara picked it up and settled herself in his lap, then taking the pen he was holding she began to writing something on it herself.

"I guess if I'm all that...that makes you..."

She turned the pad so he could read it.

My Universe. 

The look he gave her was unreadable. But not in a bad way, it held every emotion possible every word he could think of, every want and fear he ever had and it all melted into Love. Just Love.

It was as if she couldn't stop herself. Clara dropped the pad and kissed him again like she had in the kitchen. It was as if this man had control over her whole being.  
All sense and thought was gone as The Time Lord grasped her tight to his slim frame and carried her the short way across the room to the sofa, laying her down and helping her pull free the clothes. 

This time everything seemed deeper. Longer, Stronger. The Doctor sinking into her mind not only her body. When she came for the third time she saw stars, galaxies, blinding lights and explosions...Heaven.  
The whispering confessions of love from her Time Lord lulled her to sleep, his hand roaming her frame, searching, healing, soothing...tender and promising.

When she awoke a good few hours later she found herself in her own bed, alone.

Had that all been a dream?  
Looking about her flat she found no trace of the Time Lord.

"Clara..." she spun around feeling a hand upon her arm. Nothing.

There was no one there. 

"Doctor?" 

Making her way back to her bedroom she turned again feeling something stoke the back of her neck. 

"Have you found that invisible watch again?" she called reaching out into the space where she felt as if he might be standing.

Nothing.

She stood still for a moment as she listened. The hum of the fridge. The birds outside. The cars passing. 

Shrugging off the feeling, she set about dressing. Pausing as she pulled on her socks to recall that the Tardis was missing.  
Where has he got too now? she thought, only to be answered.

"Went for food..."

Her head snapped up as the voice rang clear. But still no one was in the room. She dashed for the doorway and looked down the hall. Checked the kitchen and the living room...even her bathroom. 

Nothing.   
"Okay...starting to scare me now Doctor..."

"Don't worry...I'll be back in a minute and I can explain" 

She turned full circle and touched her forehead, then the spot in which she could have sworn she just felt his hand on her waist. 

She slowly sat on the sofa, cautious and frighteningly aware that she was hearing his voice in her head.

"Gallifreyans are Telepathic remember?" the Doctor's voice rang out.

She just nodded and shut her eyes against the fleeting panic that bubbled in her blood as more ghost like touches fluttered her skin.

"Set coordinates..." a rustle of a bag, the clank of his shoes against the grating, a slight tut and the familiarly vrooping "Annnd...Honey..."

She opened her eyes to see the Time Lord stepping out of the ship with a bag of takeaway Chinese food and flowers. 

"I'm home"   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had taken a good few minutes of short explanations and setting dinner out on the table but now they were settled the Doctor set about apologising.

"I shouldn't have run off when I woke up...I-" he seemed unable to explain himself.

"Let me guess, you panicked because this rarely happens and you only bonded with one other person this way?" Clara offer round a mouthful of noodles.

The Time Lord sat back in his chair and sighed. "That's about the sum of it...you see, that shouldn't have happened. Humans aren't casually able to do mental telepathy but you...I lost all control last night...I let my mind wander and got high on the idea of bonding with you...when I awoke early this morning I found I'd made a grave mistake in letting my guards down..."

Clara gulped down the food and eyed him worriedly. 

"What are the effects? I'm already feeling something so explain...what is this you've done..."

"I let myself mentally bond with you...you see when you fell into my time stream you lost a small chunk of your humanity...part of you is no longer human but part of me..which is why your mind answered the call when I opened the door so to speak..."

"As for effects...well.."

"You can already hear me correct?" his lips hadn't moved and Clara nodded eyes growing large. 

She felt the Time Lord thinking about running his fingers along the soft skin on her neck and inside a second she could feel them, ghosting a slowly and teasing path down her shoulder to her breast and she clutched at the spot. 

"I can feel you..." she stated and The Doctor nodded. 

"It's the same for myself...I can hear you and feel you...try it...think of me, part of me and picture the action in your mind..." 

Gritting her teeth, Clara focused...

"OW!" the Time Lords hand clasped to his cheek and she gawped. 

"Oh my god..." 

Then she started laughing. Rubbing his jaw the Time Lord pondered whether she was just laughing to keep herself from crying. 

But after she began to calm he found no, she was genuinely laughing. 

"Are we...stuck like this?" she coughed, wiping her mouth with a tissue and sipping her drink. 

The Doctor shook his head. "If we use it everyday...it will remain strong, but the less we use it, the more distance between us, this sort of bond may wear off...your mind will not hold on to the concept for too long I suppose...maybe a year...or two, or three even, it depends how we use it..." 

Clara nodded, she could accept that. Especially when she could mentally slap him for fuck ups when he isn't in reach.

As they finished dinner and began to clear up, she kept feeling the Time Lord tease her with his new found powers...  
A kiss on her cheek, a hand in her hair...

But it was when he excused himself to go to the toilet that it escalated.

"Oi" she called grabbing a breast when she felt him give one a playful squeeze. 

"Honk Honk" 

"Don't think about my boobs when you have your cock in your hand mate!" she giggled.

Next came the grasp on her bum.

"And my bum is off limits as well!!" she called fighting a fit of giggles back as she issued him a slap and heard the OW echo in her hallway.  
It was when the feeling of his hands on her breasts again became firmer she decide to tease him back. 

She focused on his bum at first, gentle exploring touches. Enough so that his thoughts drifting towards her became heated...

"What are you doing in there?" she asked him mentally, now noticed he'd been in there almost ten minutes. Once she'd asked she wished she hadn't as the image of him standing over her toilet stroking his cock entered her mind. 

She moaned and let her mind wander to touching it herself...the heavy feel of his member in her hand and the sweet taste of his pre-cum in her mouth.

"is that the best you can do?" he joked back at her through the link as he let go of himself and let her feed his arousal through their shared thought alone. 

She quickened her pace, stroking faster, sucking harder, caressing his balls, licking the underside of his cock as it twitched and stiffened. 

"Oh Gods Clara..."

Crossing her legs against the need between her own thighs now lead to her thinking about the previous nights sex.

The feeling of him penetrating. His thrust. The weight of him above her, his hands on her hips, every grunt, moan and shiver...the way he hit that spot just so...  
Clara was now on her feet towards the bedroom pulling herself free of her clothes, over warm and desperate.

The bathroom door burst somewhat off his hinges as she passed it and the Time Lord crashed forward out of the little room, trousers halfway down his legs and cock stood to attention, Clara merely glanced over her shoulder at him as he kicked aside the offending leg coverings and pounced towards her...

In the blink of an eye and shuddering breath she was flat against the bed, naked as the day she was born and The Time Lord was sinking his length inside her heat with an almost animalistic groan of pleasure. 

"Doctor, I can't...get pregnant like this, can I?" she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck. The memory of looms the Doctor had mentioned flittered through her mind. The Time Lord mumbled. "I...I...don't think so...but best not, ah gods! don't think about it...because knowing us it just might ah HAPPEN!" 

The words eventually dissolved to incoherent moans.

4 orgasms later, Clara knew but two things. One, mental telepathic bonds with horny Time Lords had pleasurable benefits and two, she was going to need a new bed due to the large crack in the wooden slats under the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this later in another fic called Doctor Daddy but Pregnancy fic are not my strong point I'm afraid. Thanks for your comments and for reading! PEACE.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued....
> 
> Seriously this is leaning to be at least 4 chapters long....eventual smut.


End file.
